My Little June-Bug
by Bellas2silly
Summary: After finding out that he's the father of a girl whose exactly like him, Bumi goes through the troubles of PARENTHOOD. Bumi never thought that it would be this hard which then reminded him, how in the hell did his parents raise him again? He knew he was a hell raiser growing up, and now he felt terrible. Will go along with the Legend of Korra series, might be a Mako or Bolin X OC
1. Prologue

_Hey guys! This is my first Legend of Korra fanfic! After Book 4 I couldn't take it anymore and I just HAD to write something. I love Bumi and then I said, "He would be a good dad." And so I came up with this story. This is just the prologue to the story, I'm gonna add my OC June and make her apart of the plot for the Legend of Korra series! I drew June myself, and you can see what she looks like when you click on the image for the story. I wanted her to be happy, radiant, and clever like her father and I tried to incorporate that when drawing June. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy the story and I'll update as soon as I can. It's really hard because I have so much school work. Also, if I spelled anyone's name wrong, I'm sorry okay?_

* * *

"Bumi...it's your responsibility. You can't just **run** from this!" Tenzin yelled.

"But- -but! I'm not ready! I'm a commander for crying out loud! Not a daddy-o!" Bumi stammered.

"...look...if mom and dad could raise us, I'm sure you can care for your daughter." Tenzin smiled weakly at Bumi.

Kya put her hand on Bumi's shoulder and grinned.

"Oh relax Bumi. On the plus side... I'm gonna be an aunt!" Kya squealed with excitement.

"Only you, Kya...only you..." Bumi sighed.

"Do you have any idea what her mother named her?" Kya then asked.

"Well they told me she's named June." Bumi answered.

Bumi slowly came to a stop and looked afraid, something he rarely expressed to his siblings.

"I feel terrible...I- -I can't do this...what if I'm a horrible dad?"

"Oh come on Bumi, I'm sure you won't be _**that**_ bad." Tenzin assured his older brother.

"Bumi, you have to man up and face responsibility. This is what you get for sleeping with an exotic woman for one night." Kya rolled her eyes.

"But she was gorgeous! I couldn't resist her eyes...her eyes were like stars and- -" Bumi smiled dreamily.

"Focus, Bumi!" Tenzin snapped his fingers in front of his brother's face. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry that the mother passed away, I'm sorry you had to find out that you have a child this way, but we have to go and pick up your daughter. She needs her father or she'll go into a foster home." Tenzin grew serious.

"You only wanna see if she's an airbender." Bumi accused Tenzin.

"What?! No! That's preposterous! I do not- -" Tenzin's face grew red.

Kya gave Tenzin a knowing look. Tenzin huffed and folded his arms.

"Can we just go already?!" Tenzin grumbled.

The three then walked the rest of the way together in silence.

* * *

"June...this is your father. Would you like to say hi to him?" The child services woman asked the toddler.

The small girl peaked out from behind the woman and looked at Bumi, Tenzin, and Kya. The three young adults stared at June in complete shock. She was definitely Bumi's child that much was for certain. She had that same crazy, whacky hair, and her eyes...they were completely similar to his.

"She's _definitely_ your kid..." Kya muttered softly.

"He my daddy?" She pointed at Tenzin.

Tenzin blushed and shook his head rapidly.

"No no! I'm...I'm your uncle!" Tenzin stuttered. "This is your father, June." Tenzin pointed at Bumi.

June looked at the tall man that stood beside Tenzin. Bumi was afraid to do anything at first, it was almost like someone cut out his tongue too, but when Kya nudged his arm with her elbow, he finally spoke.

"Um...hi there. I'm Bumi, your dad...h- -how yah doing there, kiddo?" Bumi smiled nervously.

June stared at Bumi for five long seconds, and for those five seconds Bumi was sweating profusely wondering if he said the wrong thing, or how he could have introduced himself better. June then smiled brightly and tackled Bumi into a hug. Clearly she was excited to meet Bumi. Bumi was genuinely surprised at the five year old, and it took him a few seconds to register what was happening before he found himself returning the hug. Bumi smiled warmly at the small girl and wiped a tear from his eye.

"I think we're gonna get along just fine." Bumi mumbled softly.

"Are you...crying?" Kya's raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Bumi ignored his sister and separated from June. What really had his heart nearly melting was when June was lifting her arms and giving him that sweet innocent smile, gesturing for Bumi to pick her up. After picking up little June and holding her to his chest, he realized something: he **never** wanted to let her go.

"Well aren't _you_ a big girl?" Bumi grinned.

June giggled and tugged on the newly grown beard that took months for Bumi to grow out. Bumi yelped, but then smirked. She sure had a strong grip, she's gonna be a tough one for sure.

"And strong too? You really _are_ my kid." Bumi beamed with happiness.

June took the compliment and laid her head on her father's chest. June shut her eyes and soon after two minutes, fell asleep.

"Okay, not gonna lie...but that was really adorable." Kya commented.

"I think you'll make a fine father." Tenzin smiled at Bumi. "She already loves you."

* * *

**3 Months Later...**

It had been tough after taking custody of June. Bumi never thought that being a parent was this hard which then reminded him, how in the hell did his parents raise him again? He knew he was a hell raiser growing up, and now he felt terrible. Poor Katarra and Aang...

"JUNE! GET DOWN FROM THERE! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Bumi grew worried.

Where was Tenzin and Kya when he needed them?! Bumi then remembered about Tenzin's date with Beifong's daughter, Lin. And Kya...oh yeah, she was with his mother and father, where he and his daughter were supposed to be in an hour. June kept climbing the book shelves and finally reached the top, giggling as she did so. She sat on the top and then glanced over at something that caught her eye. Reaching over, she saw that it was a blade. A blade that Bumi practiced his combat skills with.

_So __**that's**__ where it went..._

Bumi's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"**WAIT! JUNE ****_NO!_** PUT THAT DOWN!" Bumi screeched.

Bumi immediately began to climb the book shelf as fast and carefully as he could without the shelf tipping over and falling. Bumi got to the top of the book shelf and was trying to hold himself up.

"Here you go, daddy." The five year old smiled and had the knife towards his face.

"_AH!_" Bumi yelped and fell backwards.

After crashing to the floor, he groaned in pain. June put the knife down where she found it and hopped down, using her dad to cushion her downfall. Bumi was very lenient with his daughter considering she just lost her mother, but enough was enough. He just couldn't play these games with her anymore, it's time to be serious.

"June, if you don't get into that dress your aunt made for you, so we can leave, I'm going to be one _very_ dead man when we arrive to your grandparents home." Bumi sighed. "Now hurry up and get changed! And that's an **order!**" He snapped.

June's smile faded away and she looked down at her feet.

"Sowry daddy..." June's eyes brimmed with tears.

Bumi's anger faded away after seeing his daughter cry, he had a soft spot for those crying kids he sometimes encountered.

"Look sweetie...you can't keep scaring me like that. You had me really worried when you managed to climb up there, but then to find one of my knives? What if you hurt yourself?" Bumi lowered his voice.

"It was shiny though...I only wanted to see it..." June mumbled.

"You're such a curious little creature huh?" Bumi cracked a small smile.

June blushed and averted her eyes.

"I'll tell you what...I'll show you what I know with weaponry and fighting." Bumi offered.

June perked up.

_Wait! Remember what Tenzin said! There's gotta be some ground rules!_

"But **only** when you're eight years old!" Bumi then added. "Until then, don't touch any of daddy's stuff okay? I don't want you to get hurt..." Bumi put his hand on June's shoulder. "I love you, June-bug." He smiled warmly.

June smiled back at her dad.

"Could you go put on that dress your aunt Kya got you? I'll try to fix your hair when you come back." Bumi said.

June nodded and ran to her room like a fire rocket.

_She sure is fast..._

* * *

"Oh look at this cute thing." Katara cooed at her granddaughter.

"So I finally get to meet my granddaughter huh?" Avatar Aang smiled and looked down at June.

June wore a little water tribe themed dress with frills and such that her aunt had made for her. Bumi tried his best and had her short hair in little pigtails. It was hard considering her hair was crazy and all over the place like his hair, but he managed to do it.

"Hellwo..." June waved her small arm at the older woman shyly.

"So you're all nice around other people, but you _only_ cause hell for me, is that it?" Bumi smirked at his daughter.

"Bumi! Language!" Kya scolded her brother.

Bumi only laughed in response.

"Hi sweetie...I'm your grandmother, Katara. But you can call me grammy if you want." Katara spoke lovingly to June.

June nodded at Katara.

"She's usually more hyper...the girl reminds me of myself." Bumi looked at June proudly.

"She is huh?" Aang chuckled.

"Maybe she's just tired from the trip over here..." Kya said.

Katara then thought of an idea, it used to work on her eldest all the time.

"Want some cookies? I just made some." She offered.

June perked up and grinned madly as she made a dash for the kitchen table.

"There it is..." Bumi grinned.

"Well how about that...she really _is_ like you." Katara smirked.

* * *

After a while, June really warmed up to her grandparents and she loved being around Aang, he was a natural with kids. The Avatar's airbending was really fun when he used it to make Bumi 'fly' as Bumi recalled from his past. After having dinner together, they all sat in the living room and started a fire. Bumi held June as she curled up against him and fell asleep on him. Soon after five minutes he put her in his parents room to take a nap.

"Well Katara, at least we don't have to wait for grandkids anymore." Aang joked.

"I know...I was hoping for Tenzin to settle down, but I don't know...it's not that I don't love Lin, but I don't see her as being the motherly type. She's ambitious like her mother, too involved with the police academy." Katara giggled.

"He's been seeing this girl, Pema. He says they're _only_ friends, but she's obviously got a thing for him." Kya grinned.

Bumi remained silent and his hands balled into fists. Normally he'd be laughing about stuff like this, but right now it didn't seem to matter. He didn't care about Tenzin's affairs at this very moment, all he wanted to do was cherish his moments with June. His parents noticed his odd behavior and spoke up.

"Is everything alright, Bumi?" Katara asked.

"You seem...troubled." Aang said.

Bumi was never close with his father, but it's not like they _never_ talked. Aang was growing weaker and Bumi knew it, he wanted to be on good terms with him at least. If it meant being a little personal with him, then so be it.

"...I go back on duty in two weeks. I'm gonna have to head back to the United Forces soon..." Bumi sighed as he confessed.

"What?!" Kya gasped.

"...oh..." Katara looked down at the floor in disappointment.

"It's gonna be a long time until I can be with my June-bug again." Bumi grew serious. "...which is why I want you guys to take care of her, Tenzin included."

"Of course, son." Aang nodded at his eldest.

"So what? You're just gonna leave June with us and go?!" Kya stood up and glared at Bumi.

"Well I said I don't leave for another two weeks, smarty pants." Bumi teased his sister.

"Keep it down you two. You'll wake her up." Katara warned them.

"You're her **father! **You're supposed to be there for her! She needs you in her life!" Kya's voice rose.

"Kya, stop with the dramatics! It's not like I'm leaving forever! I'll be sending over some money should she ever need something, so she'll be taken care of!" Bumi grew frustrated. "I'm also gonna be visiting her every few months to check in and see how she's doing! I've already planned it out!"

"Every few _months? _Are you kidding?" Kya put her hands on her hips.

"It's not like I have a choice in staying! You of all people should know that!" Bumi folded his arms and stood up as well.

"She just lost her mother! She needs a father! _Especially_ right now! She was just getting to know you! Can't you just retire?!" Kya gave him a look of disbelief.

"And what?! Stay in Republic City with no job?! I can't retire for another few years! I've already looked into it!"

"Guys calm down- -" Katara tried stepping in.

"It's like you don't even care!" Kya yelled.

"You know what?! It's not like I asked for any of this! I **never** asked for a kid in the first place! Do you know how hard this is on me?!" Bumi finally exploded.

Kya's glare softened and she gasped when she looked at Bumi. But then Bumi realized, she wasn't looking **at** him, but rather _behind_ him. Bumi slowly turned around and saw his daughter in the doorway to his parent's room. She had tears in her eyes which suggested that she heard just about everything.

_Oh __**shit.**_

"But I wuv you daddy..." June's bottom lip trembled.

Bumi suddenly wished he were dead, he felt absolutely terrible, it just slipped out. He could never hate June, but discovering that he was a parent not even a year ago was hard to wrap his mind around. He was _still_ trying to get used to parenting a five year old. If he could go back in time and take it all back, he most certainly would. He knew what it was like being mostly neglected by his own father, it wasn't all that great being the Avatar's son. If Aang favored anyone, it was certainly his youngest brother, Tenzin. because he too was an airbender. Bumi certainly never wanted to do any of that to June, neglect her at least.

"June-bug...I- -"

Tears streamed down June's face and Bumi's heart broke at the sight.

"Sweetie, I didn't mean anything by that, it was just the heat of the moment- -"

June finally burst and began to wail and sob. Katara ran over and picked up baby June. June fought against Katara's hold, but eventually gave in and buried her face in the crook of her shoulder and kept crying. Katara and Aang took June back into their bedroom and shut the door. If Kya hadn't gotten him so worked up, maybe he wouldn't have said any of that.

"God _damn_ it, Kya!" Bumi practically growled.

Kya stood there in shock as Bumi stormed out of his parent's house.

* * *

Bumi rarely smoked, but when he did, it either meant he was really pissed or _very_ stressed, and right now, it was a combination of both. Bumi leaned against the wall of his parent's home and went through his last cigarette in the pack. He heard the front door open and knew those gentle and quiet footsteps anywhere. Bumi ignored his sister as she stood over by him, he was pissed enough, he certainly didn't desire another argument right now.

"I'm sorry..." Kya mumbled softly.

Bumi's eyes widened with surprise, but he kept quiet.

"I know these past few months haven't been easy for you...but when you said you were leaving back to the United Forces again...I got upset. I just don't want you to...to be like _dad_. Dad always spent more time with Tenzin than any of us. She needs a father, Bumi, now more than ever." Kya said.

"Obviously I already suck at being a father. She probably hates me after what I said..." Bumi inhaled more smoke.

"She's just hurt and confused...she doesn't hate you." Kya assured him.

"Why wouldn't she hate me? I basically said I didn't **want** her." Bumi grumbled.

"But you didn't really mean it. You love that girl with every fiber of your being and don't bother trying to deny it. It was like you said, you were in the heat of the moment and so was I. The best thing we can do right now is move on from this and just start with an apology. I'm apologizing to you, and now you have to go apologize to June." Kya said.

"...alright..." Bumi sighed and put out the last cigarette.

"You shouldn't smoke by the way, it damages your lungs." Kya smiled sadly.

"I only do it when I'm stressed or angry...which is rarely ever." Bumi returned the smile. "I'm also sorry by the way..."

"I wish you didn't have to go back to the United Forces, but I understand. Just...don't forget to visit okay? She _needs_ you." Kya said.

"I'd never be able to forget about her, she's my baby girl. Of course I'll be back." Bumi grinned.

With that being said, he finally went inside.

* * *

June pretended to be asleep in her grandparents bed after hearing the door open. She was still upset, and didn't want to confront anyone.

"June-bug?" Bumi looked over to the small form on the bed.

June didn't open her eyes, didn't dare move from her spot as she laid under the covers. She felt the bed move a little bit and realized that her father sat on the bed and right beside her.

"Hmm...I wonder where June could be...I can't seem to find that bugger _anywhere_..."

June smirked to herself and kept silent.

"She's gotta be here _somewhere_...but maybe...oh gosh! Is that a _monster?!_" He exclaimed.

Bumi began tickling June from above the covers. June could no longer remain silent and burst out into laughter as her father tickled her. Bumi pulled down the covers to find his daughter with tears in her eyes, but this time it was from laughing so hard. Bumi smiled at June before pulling her into his lap.

"Nope, it's just my June-bug..." Bumi kissed her forehead.

June was afraid to do anything, in fear that Bumi was going to be angry at any moment like he was earlier.

"Sweetie, you don't have to be afraid okay?" Bumi practically read her mind.

June immediately relaxed.

"Listen...I'm really sorry about what I said...I didn't mean a word of it..." Bumi spoke seriously. "Your aunt Kya got me really worked up, and sometimes when people get angry, they say things that they don't mean...do you understand what I'm saying?"

June took a few seconds to process what Bumi had said and then nodded her head.

"You may have suddenly and rather unexpectedly come into my life, but I wouldn't change it for _anything_. June, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love you **so** much." Bumi smiled warmly at his daughter.

June burst into tears of joy and tackled her father in a hug. Bumi gladly returned the hug with everything he had.

'_Man do I love this girl..._', Bumi thought to himself.

* * *

Over the span of the next several years, a lot of things happened. Avatar Aang had finally passed away. It was a shock to everyone of course, especially to everyone around the world, but it seemed that Bumi's mother was taking it the worst. He couldn't blame her at all considering she loved him so much.

They went through a lot together and had a lot of history, they knew each other since they were kids. Katara had only recently lost her brother Sokka and now her husband had died. It's incredibly hard to recover from something like that. The one thing that kept Katara going was raising June, she loved her granddaughter infinitely.

About two years after Avatar Aang passed away, that girl Pema that Kya had mentioned, had finally told Tenzin of her feelings towards him. Tenzin was completely moved by her confession of love for him and in the end, had broken his intimate relationship with Lin Beifong, in other words, he dumped her. Everyone was floored with surprise when the news of this was revealed, and the breakup hadn't gone so well either as it turned out. Lin took it really hard, and even threw Pema in jail because she was beyond pissed at Tenzin.

It was hard to mend and salvage their friendship, but after awhile, the two childhood friends managed to work things out. Eventually after all _that_ passed over, Pema and Tenzin got married. Bumi was of course there for the wedding, and because he wanted to spend more time with his little girl. June was practically a spitting image of Bumi and he was proud to call her his daughter.

He kept his promise and after she turned eight and whenever he could visit, he would teach her everything there was to know about weapons, and after she mastered weaponry, he finally (and reluctantly) began to teach her how to fight as well. Tenzin was completely against the idea of course, but when _wasn't_ he going to be against something he didn't like? After a few more years, Bumi, Tenzin, and Kya noticed that Katara wasn't really all that fit to take care of June anymore. They couldn't deny the fact that their mother wasn't as young as she used to be.

It was after Tenzin inherited Air Temple Island that Tenzin decided that June could live with him and Pema, which during that time he also found out that Pema was pregnant. A lot of things had happened while Bumi was away, he hated being away, especially away from June. Currently at the moment, little 12 year old June, had finished training with her dad for the day on Air Temple Island. The two sat together taking a break and keeping themselves hydrated.

"Daddy...is grandpa alive again?" June asked.

Bumi nearly spit out his water and put the bottle down.

"W- -what would make you ask something like that?!" Bumi stammered.

"Well...Uncle Tenzin was talking about the Avatar's _training_ to some councilman." June blushed.

And of course after Aang had died, along came a new Avatar, she was discovered recently, about a year or two ago. Young Korra lived in the water tribe with Bumi's mother. As exciting as the news was to Bumi, had no one explained the concept of the Avatar to his daughter? Bumi figured Tenzin or even Katara would have mentioned it to her...

"Oh no, honey. Your grandfather isn't alive...you see whenever an Avatar dies, a new one is born. Didn't your uncle ever explain it to you? This is usually his area of expertise, he's better at explaining that spiritual stuff." Bumi chuckled.

"Yeah, I mean I guess he might have mentioned a _new Avatar being born_ when I was younger, but I didn't really get it...I just never asked him." June giggled.

Bumi was reminded of June's mother instantly, he really did like her a lot, she was such a nice girl. It was a shame he never kept in contact with her when she was alive.

"You've got your mother's smile." Bumi sighed happily.

"Dad! You're embarrassing me!" June pouted.

"But you've got such a beautiful smile! It's not **my** fault it's true!" Bumi teased.

"You're so weird!" June laughed wholeheartedly.

"TICKLE TORTURE!" Bumi shouted.

"AAH!"

June squealed and attempted to run, but her father had quick reflexes and caught her before she had the chance to bolt. June went into fits of laughter as her father tickled her until she cried. This was the part of being a parent that Bumi loved.

* * *

_I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I had so much fun writing this! Again, I'm sorry if I spelled anyone's name wrong. I don't think I did...oh well! Let me know what you thought of the chapter!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I'm glad you liked the prologue! If you want a picture of what June looks like, click on the image for this story. If it's not in good quality, let me know. I'm gonna have so much fun with this story! You may get confused at some parts, but I don't want to spoil it. I wanted to do something suspenseful, you know? I wanted to build it up and keep people guessing. I hope you like this chapter, a certain Equalist leader is introduced. Whenever I write FLASH! in this story, it's usually for a flashback! Just to clear things up! Enjoy!_

* * *

"June, you can't just keep sneaking out all the time!" Tenzin yelled.

I rolled my eyes and began to head over to my room.

"Don't walk away when I am speaking to you!" Tenzin grew angry.

"Why? So you can just yell at me some more?" I turned around and folded my arms.

"Why are you acting like this?! I've done nothing, but be lenient with you, I've given you a home to sleep in, a warm bed, food to eat- -"

"And why does it matter if I go out?! I'm just a teenage girl! Of course I wanna get out and see the world!" I laughed. "I'm in my rebellious phase, Uncle Tenzin." I joked.

"Stop treating everything like it's a joke! You're just like Bumi!" Tenzin snapped.

My smirk faded away and I glared at my uncle.

"Goodnight, Tenzin. Sleep tight."

"June, wait! I didn't mean- -"

I turned back around and started heading towards my room again.

"June...Are you leaving?"

I froze and turned around to see a very tired Ikki.

"Hey kiddo...what was that?" I kept my voice low.

"I asked if you were leaving..." Ikki looked sad.

I kept silent for several seconds, unsure on how to answer.

"I'm...thinking about it..." I admitted.

"Why? Do you not like it here anymore? You've been sneaking out a lot...Ooh! Is it a _boy?!_" Ikki grew excited as she jumped to a conclusion.

I felt my face heating up and I clapped a hand over Ikki's mouth.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone!" I whispered loudly. "Keep it down! You're gonna wake up everyone!"

I released my hand and Ikki scrunched up her face as she stared me down with a look of suspicion on her face.

"Then tell me why you keep sneaking out." Ikki folded her arms.

"Ikki, you're just a kid. I love you and everything lil' cousin, but I don't think- -"

"Call me a little kid again and I'll scream." Ikki glared at me.

_Well damn...she sure is feisty...I hope I'm not rubbing off on her._

Ikki pointed over at a chair nearby, gesturing for me to take a seat in it, or I'd be in trouble. I reluctantly sat over in the chair and watched as Ikki joined me at the table.

"Now tell me what's wrong." Ikki ordered.

"Damn, you're really sassy tonight aren't you?" I chuckled.

"Language!" Ikki smacked my hand.

"Ouch!" I yelped and rubbed my hand.

"Why do you keep sneaking out?" Ikki repeated her earlier question.

"To get away from you of course." I teased.

Ikki only glared at me in return and I sighed.

"Okay, okay...enough joking, I get it." I dropped the act. "I feel like I'm trapped here, Tenzin keeps making these new rules, which is only making things worse honestly...I just uh...don't like talking about this type of thing."

"My daddy just cares about you, he was raising you before we were born. Can you really blame him for being concerned?" Ikki raised an eyebrow at me.

_I cannot get over the fact that Ikki is so...out of character right now...she's only 7 years old for crying out loud._

"I just...I like being alone sometimes, it helps me...think." I stared at the door.

"Why? Wouldn't you rather be with family?" Ikki tilted her head and gave me a look of confusion.

"...I just really wanna be alone right now, Ikki. We can talk later okay?" I sighed in frustration.

Ikki got out of her chair and yawned.

"Look, June. I love you, mommy and daddy love you, we all love you. I wish you could see that. I don't get why you wanna leave us." Ikki left without another word.

I felt my eyes water before shutting them tightly.

_She's so right..._

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, something I rarely did. Last night, I think Ikki had gotten through to me. I don't hate Tenzin, Pemma, or the kids. I just have the urge to go out all the time, plus it helps keep my mind off of...certain things. There's been something I've been trying to forget, something bad that happened a year ago. It's something that will always haunt me, whenever I go out, it's because I'm trying to forget.

_I just want to forget that night..._

I set up some target practices and got out my throwing knives.

* * *

**FLASH!**

_"Be careful with these things, baby girl. They're **really** sharp." Dad said._

_I nodded and carefully took a blade from his hand._

_"Now, the trick to all this...it's mostly in the wrist. At least, that's how **I** do it. Just be sure to aim, and throw the knife at the intended target." He told me._

_"Okay." I took a deep breath and did as he instructed._

_I was way off and the knife flew over the target and went past the trees. I heard a scream and I winced._

_"Uh oh..." We both looked at each other and smiled sheepishly._

_"You'll get better with practice..." Dad patted me on the back._

_"__**BUMI!**__" Uncle Tenzin yelled furiously._

**FLASH!**

* * *

I threw the last knife and hit the center yet again.

_I guess dad taught me pretty well after all..._

"You're here? I thought you would have snuck out again." Tenzin looked surprised.

"Well...I was just tired...didn't feel like going to the city." I lied.

Tenzin raised his eyebrow as if he didn't believe me, but he dropped it.

"June...I'm sorry about the way I've been...I just care about you so much, you're my only niece. I raised you along with my children and...I'm _worried_ about you. I feel like you're hiding something. You have me scared is all..." Tenzin gave me a sad smile.

_Well I guess Ikki wasn't totally wrong after all..._

"I'm not hiding anything..." I pouted.

"Well when you're ready to talk about it...I'm right here." Tenzin offered.

_That...went better than I expected._

"...alright." I nodded in agreement.

Tenzin was once again surprised that I was actually being compliant instead of arguing and began to walk away, afraid to say anything else.

"Tenzin wait." I called out.

Tenzin stopped and turned around.

"If it'll help you sleep at night, I'll tell you where I'm going okay?" I blurted out.

"That would certainly be nice." Tenzin gave me a smile. "...we're uh...we're going to be visiting my mother and check up on how Korra is doing. Would you like to join us?" Tenzin brought up.

"...yeah. It would be nice to see them. I miss my buddy." I smirked.

_...oh how I miss our chats, Korra._

* * *

All of us packed things we needed for our trip and travelled to the Southern Water Tribe on Tenzin's flying bison, Oogi. Oogi was adorable, but I remember my grandfather's flying bison Appa a lot more. Appa was oodles of fun, it was sad for all of us when Appa died, especially to my grandpa.

"JUNE! JUNE! TELL US A STORY!" Meelo jumped on top of me.

My eyes popped open when Meelo got in my face.

"AH, MEELO! WHAT THE _HE- -_" I stopped before I finished what I was saying after seeing the look on Aunt Pema's face. "He...helloopsie..."

"Helloopsie? What's that mean?" Meelo asked.

Pema looked worried and gave me that look again.

"It's uh...it's a word that signals you want dessert." I smiled nervously.

"Really? I WANT DESSERT TOO THEN!" Meelo grew excited.

"ME TOO!" Ikki bounced in her spot. "HELLOOPSIE!"

_Ah shit...Aunt Pema's gonna kill me..._

"Tell yah what...you guys play the quiet game with me, and the winner of the game will have dessert as soon as we land." I smirked.

Meelo and Ikki glared at each other in determination.

"Starting **now**." I said.

The two fell silent and sat across from one another just staring into each other's eyes and not saying a peep. Pema looked impressed and smiled at me.

"Good save." She chuckled.

"Tell me about it..." I sighed.

"YOU JUST SAID SOMETHING!" Meelo and Ikki shouted simultaneously. "Dang it! We both lost!"

"Round two starting now!" I told them. They both fell silent once more.

I leaned back against my spot again and closed my eyes.

_This is gonna be a long ride..._

* * *

**FLASH!**

_I kept thinking of that one night, the night when everything went to hell. It was an accident I kept repeating to myself, but I still felt responsible. It was all my fault. Before I knew what was going on, I felt as if I couldn't breathe. I then realized that I was hyperventilating and before I could call for help, I fell to my knees. The citizens of Republic City just kept walking by, some actually looked concerned. If Tenzin knew I was out here, I'd be dead. A man approached me and crouched down to check on me. He had a light tan skin tone, long brown hair, and wore a straw hat that covered his eyes. What really allured me, however, was the sound of his voice._

_"Are you alright?" He asked._

_I kept breathing rapidly, I tried everything I could to calm down, to speak to him, but I kept getting flashbacks of that terrible night. I couldn't make out words, and I think he noticed what was wrong._

_"Clear your mind and replace the bad memory with a good one." He told me._

_I closed my eyes and did as he instructed. It was hard, but I tried thinking of something that made me happy instead. I always thought of my father, considering he was usually the first person to come to my mind. My father Bumi was the one person that made me truly happy. After several seconds my breathing returned to normal. I looked at the man in shock, and he gave me a small smile before standing up and holding his hand out for me. I hesitantly took his hand and he helped me to stand._

_"Thank you..." I mumbled softly as I stared at him._

_"It's quite alright miss..."_

_"My name is June." I smiled. "How did you know how to- -"_

_"I could tell you were remembering something as soon as you looked into that alley...something tragic. Would you like to talk about it?" The man looked at me in curiosity._

_I don't know what made me say yes, but the man was very intriguing, I found it hard to say no to him. The man nodded and held out his arm for me. At first I was confused, but then I noticed he was leading me to a restaurant nearby. I was taken back by this man's generosity, never had I met someone that was so...kind. After we got a table, we sat down drinking our tea. I tried to stop shaking, and after he put his hand on top of mine, I actually managed to stop being so nervous and scared._

_"Whenever you're ready." He looked serious._

_"Why am I doing this? Talking to a complete stranger about my problems?" I blurted out._

_"Noatak." He said._

_"What?" I stared at him in confusion._

_"My name is Noatak...now we're not strangers." He replied, still looking stoic._

_I blinked in surprise and tried to calm down again after sipping more tea. This man just kept managing to surprise me every minute._

**FLASH!**

* * *

"June, sweetie...we're here." Someone shook me gently.

_Out of all my memories, why did I think about Noatak? I guess it's because I miss him..._

I noticed that everyone had already left to go see Katara inside her home. Aunt Pema smiled at me when I stood up and stretched.

"You looked like you were almost having a nightmare...do you wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"I'm fine..." I mumbled.

"Okay...if you're sure." Pema looked disappointed.

I helped Pema get off of Oogie and we both went inside to see grandma Katara. I plastered a fake smile on my face and walked in.

"Hey grammy! How's it going?" I spread my arms out.

Katara smiled and she came over to give me a big hug.

"June...I missed you so much." Katara mumbled softly. "You're looking like your father everyday." She smiled.

"Is that a good thing or bad?" My eyebrows raised up.

"It's only good I assure you." Katara chuckled and then grew serious. "Tenzin said Pema was waking you up...you never sleep this much. Are you having some trouble sleeping at night?" Katara looked concerned.

"...I'm fine!" My grandmother didn't look convinced. "_Really!_"

"That's all you'll be able to get from her, mother." Tenzin told her.

"Oh whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Usually when I say I'm fine, that's pretty much what that means." I stuck my tongue out at Tenzin.

"And you have your father's _charming_ personality." Tenzin smirked.

I huffed and folded my arms.

"I'll just be going to see Korra if all you're going to do is compare me to my dad _and_ insult him at the same time." I glared at Tenzin.

"No! No! Don't go, sweetie! Your uncle is just grouchy...come and have some tea with me. I made those cookies that you love." Grandma led me over to the kitchen table.

* * *

Maybe seeing Korra will help cheer me up, and get everybody off my back about my behavior lately. Korra was currently kicking some ass and showing everyone how much progress she's made. She was a pro with firebending, it was also amazing watching her fighting skills. I've beaten Korra at hand to hand combat before, but maybe we'll finally be equally matched. She's gotten stronger that much was certain.

"YEAH! GO KORRA!" I yelled.

Everyone shot me a look of confusion and I only smirked at them.

"What? I can't cheer? Is that illegal now?" I chuckled.

"June, be quiet." Tenzin warned me.

I sighed and folded my arms.

"You suck the joy out of everything..." I muttered.

"What was that?" Tenzin glared at me.

"I said you enjoy everything...you're so..._enthusiastic_. Especially about training Korra." I said sarcastically.

Before Tenzin could say anything else, Korra finished beating up her last opponent.

"WOOHOO!" Korra cheered. "Why all the doom and gloom people? We should be celebrating! Three elements down! One more to go!" Korra smiled.

"You're getting ahead of yourself as usual, Korra." One of them spoke up. "We haven't decided if you've passed your firebending test yet."

"Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at your physical side of bending, but completely ignored the spiritual side." Another man spoke up. "The Avatar must master both."

"I haven't ignored it, it just hasn't come as easy to me." Korra's smile faltered a bit. "But that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately. He's Mr. Spiritual!"

_Wait, does that mean I get to stay with Korra? YES!_

"Do you believe she's ready Master Katara?" He asked grandma.

"Yes. If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, it's Tenzin." Katara answered.

"Very well Korra. It's time for you to begin your airbending training." He said.

"YES! FINALLY!" Korra cheered.

They all stared at her in confusion.

"I uh...I mean, thank you all for believing in me." She bowed at them out of respect.

Everyone began making their way out of there. As for me I stayed to finally see Korra, not as the avatar, but as her friend

"I CALL NEXT FIGHT!" I yelled at Korra.

Korra laughed and smiled at me.

"You're not even a bender, June!" Korra wiped tears from her eyes as a result of laughing so hard.

"Doesn't mean I can't beat your ass. I learned from the best, baby!" I smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" Korra got into a fighting stance.

"HELL YEAH IT IS!" I grinned madly.

I jumped down from that platform and ran at Korra. I smirked when I noticed Korra had her legs spread out (for that fighting stance) and I immediately dove for that gap between her legs. Korra gave me a look of surprise as I slid underneath her and jumped her from behind. I had my body entangled with hers and put her neck in a hold that was hard to get out of. It was something my dear old daddy had taught me.

"Jeez! You move like an airbender!" Korra cried out in pain.

"Well I live with a bunch of them, sweetheart." I teased.

I squeezed a little harder, Korra was panting as she tried to break free with everything she had left, I almost wavered for a second, but managed to hold on.

"I give! I give!" Korra fell to her knees.

"That didn't even last five minutes, Korraline! Come on!" I laughed.

"Well I just beat up like five guys, you can't blame me for being a little tired." Korra chuckled. "I'll beat you next time though! You can count on it!"

I got off of Korra and helped her up.

"So how have you been? Katara hears from Tenzin that you've been acting weird for the past several months. You rarely sleep and you sneak out of the island a lot from what I've been hearing." Korra looked concerned.

It was that same look that grandma gave me, along with everyone else in the family. I was so sick of that look, it was almost like a look of pity. I **really** hated that look.

"...you don't gotta worry about me. I'm fine..." I mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Korra put her hand on my shoulder. "You're acting a little weird right now, more so than usual." She noted.

"I'm just tired is all...when I can't sleep I sneak into Republic City. Tenzin's making it a huge deal, but I can take care of myself just fine." My smile faded away soon to be replaced with a frown.

Korra finally dropped it.

"I'm gonna go for a ride with Naga. You wanna come with?" She offered.

"I'll pass on that one, Korrie. You go have fun with Naga. You deserve a break." I smiled.

"You sure? It'll be fun." Korra gave me a sad smile.

"...oh alright." I gave in.

"Yes!" Korra fist pumped.

* * *

When the sun was setting, I got wind that we were leaving. The sad part was, Tenzin wasn't staying to train Korra which meant that I couldn't stay either. I was deeply disappointed, I only got to see a really good friend of mine for one day and already I was leaving.

_What a bummer..._

And all of this because Tenzin was busy back in Republic City? Are you kidding?!

"I wish I could stay..." I held Korra's hand.

"I'll see you soon...it's fine." Korra sighed.

"No it's not fine..." I grew angry. "I've been dying to see you for months, and I'm already leaving after one day because Uncle Tenzin has business back home? Like really?!"

"Hey." I glanced at Korra. "Tenzin wouldn't leave if it weren't important. I'm disappointed too, but hey...what can I do about it?"

_Hmm...maybe you should just come to Republic City with us instead, Korrie..._

"That's **it!**" I smiled.

Korra looked at me in surprise.

"What's it?" Korra seemed confused.

"Just come to Republic City and stay with us! You can train with Tenzin and learn airbending! It's perfect!" I told her.

Korra then grinned from ear to ear.

"You're a genius, June!" Korra put her hands on my shoulders. "I could just kiss you right now!"

_...what?_

"I- -I mean not really kiss you, but you get my drift! Thanks for the idea! I'll go talk to Tenzin right now!" Korra ran off.

"Korra wait!" Korra paused.

"What? I have to go talk to Tenzin! You guys are leaving in like twenty minutes..."

"I already know Tenzin's answer...it's gonna be no." I frowned.

"How do you know?"

"I think I know my uncle by now." I pursed my lips. "Look, I want you to sneak over to Republic City. You **need** to learn airbending, and you won't be able to do that here. Besides, I think you're old enough to make your own choices wouldn't you say? You're an amazing Avatar, Korra. But I think with you being stuck here your whole life, how are you able to fulfill your duties as the Avatar? You need to leave this place and become the best Avatar you can be. Hell, I believe in you, I always will considering you're like my best friend. I don't get why no one else here does."

"You're right. I'll sneak out tonight after you guys go." Korra gave me a hug. "Thanks for believing in me, June. You know just what to say sometimes."

I returned Korra's hug for a several seconds before pulling away.

"It's what I'm here for." I wiped at my eyes a little bit.

* * *

"Did you have fun with Korra?" Pema asked quietly.

The kids fell asleep long ago, Tenzin was still directing us home on Oogie, which left Pema and me.

"Yeah...she'll make a great Avatar. It's just a shame she's stuck down there at the Southern Water Tribe. They're all so overprotective of her, I'd like to know **why.**" I replied.

"I'm sure it's for a good reason." Pema said.

"I don't believe that...Korra should be able to fight for herself, I bet she's sick of people fighting for her. How's she going to be a good Avatar, if they won't let her spread her wings and fly, you know? They baby her too much."

"...yeah, I get what you mean. I'm sure they'll go easy on her over time." Pema assured me.

"Aunt Pema, she's a teenager, she's exactly my age. Teenage girls can only stay in one place for so long." I smirked.

"Don't I know it." Pema chuckled.

"When are we gonna get home?" I then whined.

"We're almost there, it's just gonna be another hour." Pema informed me. "Why don't you try getting some rest, sweetie?"

I nodded and laid back before rolling over to my side. The wind softly caressed my face and I closed my eyes as the cool breeze whirled around me. In minutes, I fell asleep.

* * *

**FLASH!**

_Hey...is that- -?_

_"Noatak!" I called out._

_The man I had encountered in Republic City sat in that same restaurant, only he sat at a table outside. He looked lonely sitting there all by himself. Noatak heard his name being called and perked up to see me across the street. I ran over after the coast was clear and sat in a chair across from him._

_"Go ahead, make yourself at home." Noatak smirked._

_"How have you been?" I ignored his snide remark._

_"Fine...and you?" He stared at me with concern flashing in his eyes._

_Although he rarely showed emotion, I could tell how he was feeling by looking straight into his eyes._

_"I've been...better." I frowned._

_"You look depressed, is there something you came here for?" He raised an eyebrow._

_"Well, I'm not all __**that**__ depressed. Just...tired. And after I saw you, I thought I'd stop by. You helped me a lot more than you realize." I smiled sadly._

_"I'm glad I could help..." He smirked again._

_God...why is his voice so sexy? __**SHIT! No! **__He's just a friend! He's older than you for crying out loud!_

_"Uh yeah..." I felt my face heat up._

_Our attention was brought over to a shop nearby. Some assholes with bending were picking on an old couple. I glanced over at Noatak and saw a deadly look settle onto his handsome face. I never saw him look so angry before during the time I knew him._

_"**Benders...**" He hissed._

_"Noatak...are you okay?" I put my hand over his._

_Noatak glanced at me in surprise at the sudden contact._

_"Sorry." I pulled my hand away._

_"No...don't be." He mumbled._

_We both turned our attention to the old couple again. The woman seemed to be on the verge of tears, her husband looked incredibly angry. I got up from my chair without thinking and went over to the old couple surrounded by benders._

_"Hey assholes!" The benders glared over at me. "Yeah I'm talking to you! Why don't you leave them alone huh? You get some kind of sick pleasure picking on an old couple or what? You sick pervs." I gave them a look of disgust._

_"Listen you little bitch." He grabbed my wrist tightly. I winced from how hard he grabbed me. _

_Oh now this little idiot is gonna get it..._

_"You think you're so high and mighty?" The other bender smirked._

_"Hell yeah I do. I just know I'm a better person than you are, you're proving it right now." I returned the smirk._

_Their smug grins faded away and were replaced by frowns. They glared at me and began to use their elements. One formed a whip with his fire, another had a rock hovering above his hand, and the last one formed a knife with water, making it into ice. Before I had a chance to even do anything, all three benders had fallen down. I noticed Noatak towering over them with that deadly look on his face. He must have tripped them all or something with a powerful sweep with his leg. _

_"I suggest you leave before I do __**unspeakable**__ things to you." Noatak spoke lowly._

_Chills travelled up and down my body at the tone of his voice. He sounded like something out of a nightmare, he sounded terrifying. The three benders looked horrified and ran off without another word. I turned around, but realized that old couple had been long, probably when I interfered. I turned back to Noatak who still looked angry._

_"Hey...it's fine...those dead-beats are gone okay?" I tried smiling. "Thanks for helping me by the way."_

_Noatak reached for my arm and held it up to his face. I began blushing and then only realized he was inspecting my arm. _

_"That's going to bruise. Those benders are lucky that I didn't hurt them..." Noatak grew angrier._

_"Hey! I said it's fine. It's already done and over with. Assholes like that won't get far in life anyway." I snapped. "You've got nothing to worry about." I told him._

_Noatak grabbed my hand and began leading me away. I didn't ask where we were going, afraid that I had made my friend angrier. It took me a moment to realize that we were headed for that park nearby us. He led me over to a small pond and hesitantly moved his hand in certain motion. I then noticed that he was only waterbending. He put the water over my newly formed bruise and began to heal me with the water._

_"You can...waterbend?" I muttered._

_I began trembling and Noatak sensed that something was wrong._

_"You're shaking..." He noted. "Are you afraid of water?"_

_"N- -no, of course not. It's just...bad memories." I answered._

_"...I understand. It'll only take a moment longer I assure you." _

_I nodded and closed my eyes, just waiting for it to be over. _

_"There..." _

_I looked down at my wrist and noticed how smooth and clean my skin appeared._

_"Thanks..." I mumbled softly._

_My eyes flickered back to Noatak's eyes._

**FLASH!**

* * *

"Ssh...she's sleeping." Jinora whispered.

"I knew that." Meelo said.

"She looks so adorable when she sleeps." Ikki squealed.

"...you know she kinda _does_." Meelo agreed.

"Back away children. Your cousin hasn't slept in a while, it explains why she's been so exhausted and irritated lately." Tenzin picked me up and held me in his arms. "Why don't you go get ready for bed alright? I'll be over to tuck you in, in a moment." He told his children.

"Okay daddy." Ikki yawned.

Tenzin began carrying me back to my room, with Pema following him. When they got to my room, Tenzin gently lowered me onto my bed. Pema pulled a blanket over on top of me as well.

"She really does look adorable. It reminds me of when she was Ikki's age." Pema smiled.

"I missed it when she was small." Tenzin sighed. "Our kids can't grow up, it's settled."

"Oh relax!" Pema giggled. "Now come on to bed."

"Yes, dear..."

* * *

_I really hope you liked it! I wanted to go into a bit of what Noatak was like before he became Amon (I also hope I spelled Noatak's name right...sorry if I didn't...) I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I tried keeping Noatak into character, it's okay if you didn't like the chapter. I had fun writing it anyway! Let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken SO LONG to update! Life has been getting in the way, you know? Especially college! God damn it all! Anyway! I'm ready to continue! Hopefully I'll be able to keep updating. If not, I'll wait during my Thanksgiving break to do that. It'll give me more free time to work on all of my fanfics. Enjoy and let me know what you think! And please be nice!_

* * *

**FLASH!**

_I glanced over at Noatak, waiting for an explanation as to where the hell he'd been for the past few weeks. I was worried to the point where I actually thought he was dead. I kept going over to the police station and bumped into Beifong a few times in case word got out about a murder case, but at the time, nothing came up. It both relieved and terrified me._

_"Where have you been? Every time I sneak over here to Republic City, I don't even see you sometimes. I'm starting to think you hate me or something..." I folded my arms._

_"You're like a sister to me, I can't hate you." Noatak let out a genuine laugh._

_Noatak's laughter subsided as he put a hand on my shoulder. Noatak grew serious, as I only grew more concerned by the minute._

_"I've been...busy with something." Noatak admitted._

_I swallowed as I felt a huge lump in my throat. Instead of snapping at him, I tried to be optimistic. _

_"Busy? Did you get a new big time job?" My face lit up._

_"...you could say that." Noatak answered._

_His answer was vague and unclear, but I tried to be happy for him anyway. I wanted to believe that something good had happened for him. Lord knows I need some good news._

_"That's great!" I smiled and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you! You deserve it!"_

_Noatak's eyes flashed with a mix of determination and sadness. Let's just say that his behavior was leaving me very confused as well as suspicious._

_"June...I want you to leave Republic City. I don't want you to return. Not for a while at least..." Noatak told me._

_"W- -what? Why?" I stuttered._

_Now he's starting to worry me._

_"For your own safety. There are going to be some big changes to Republic City. **R****eally **big changes. As I've stated before, you're like a sister to me, which is why I want you to leave the city." Noatak replied._

_What's he talking about? Big changes?_

_"Noatak, I don't understand, what aren't you telling me- -"_

_"This will be the last time you will see me as Noatak, this will be the last time you see my face."_

_What the hell? What is he up to?_

_"Noatak, you're starting to worry me. What's going on?" I blinked away tears. "At least tell me since I'm not going to see you ever again as you claim. You owe me that much. I've been searching for you for weeks, worried sick out of my mind."_

_"Very well...I'm starting a revolution." He confessed._

_"Hold on now...what? A revolution?" I looked at him in surprise._

_"That's all I'm able to say." Noatak explained._

_"You're really serious about this aren't you?" I frowned._

_Noatak nodded before pulling me in for a hug._

_"I want to thank you for your company, you've been very kind to me." He spoke softly in my ear. "Maybe someday after this is over, we can see each other again...but for now, this is goodbye. If you don't leave Republic City, just be careful from now on."_

_I watched as Noatak began to walk away from me._

_"Noatak! Wait!" I called out to him._

_Noatak stopped and glanced back at me, the look on his face made my heart break piece by piece. I could tell that he was having a difficult time with this as well. I guess there really wasn't much I could do at this point, convincing him was out of the question, it was probably better to just let him go._

_"Just take care of yourself okay?" I gave him a sad smile. "I wouldn't want you hurt."_

_Noatak only nodded in response and turned away again, leaving me standing in the streets alone._

_"Shit...I guess I'll just go back to being by myself." I looked down at my feet._

_Noatak was a good friend, I'm gonna miss that guy._

**FLASH!**

"Hey, June! Wakey, wakey!"

I groaned as I rubbed my eyes and sat up in bed.

"Aunt Pema, it's too early for this..." I whined.

"It's actually noon..." She pointed out.

"Oh...I'll be out in a sec then..." I blushed.

I glanced at a cup of water on my nightstand nervously, before quickly moving to put on a red shirt and a matching skirt. I began heading outside and over to my special little spot on the island. On my way there, I bumped into Tenzin.

"I'll be heading over to Republic City for a bite to eat. I'll be back soon alright?" I smiled at my uncle.

"A- -alright...be careful." Tenzin cracked a small smile. "Wait...how do you even get all the way over there? You can't ride Oogie!" He yelled.

"I'm not riding Oogie, I have my own mode of transportation thank you very much!" I smirked.

Tenzin gave me a look of confusion, but let the subject drop for now as I left him standing there alone. I finally made it to my special spot on the island and uncovered my motorboat (courtesy of my father) and began putting it in the water, ready to take off for Republic City.

"What the? Where did you get that thing?" Jinora looked surprised.

"Uhhhhh...hey. What's up?" I grinned.

"You didn't steal that did you?" Jinora folded her arms.

"So just because I sneak out, that automatically makes me a thief. That kinda hurts, Jinora." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry...I just...where did you get it?"

"My dad sent it to me two years ago...he thought it would be fun to go on a boat ride." I smiled at the memory.

"Oh yeah...I think I remember that. Uncle Bumi and you were both drenched from head to toe when you came back." Jinora giggled.

"Don't tell your dad I still have this, he thinks we got rid of it. Thought it was too dangerous." I chuckled.

"Alright fine...just be careful." Jinora cracked a small smile.

"Later Jinny."

"It's Jinora." She pouted.

"Hey! To me, you're Jinny." I stuck my tongue out at her.

* * *

Shouts echoed throughout the streets, people gathered around a popular public spot in Republic City. Banners of a masked man hung next to an individual ranting about his hatred of benders.

_Great...another Equalists rally._

I walked slowly, trying not to draw attention. I glanced over at the banner of the masked man they called Amon, the leader of the Equalists. The most striking feature of the poster were the masked man's eyes. They were intimidating, full of determination, and had a hint of pure **_rage_**.

_Why were his eyes so familiar to me?_

I glanced away and continued to walk by, feeling depressed at this point as I was reminded of Noatak.

_I should probably go grab something to eat. I'm more moody when I'm hungry anyway..._

"You there! Are you a bender?!" The speaker came over to me with his megaphone.

I snapped out of my daze and looked up at the speaker standing directly in front of me, blocking my path.

_Ah shit...this is just fantastic._

"Why is that any of your business?" I raised an eyebrow.

"So you are?!" He looked at me with disgust. "Benders like you make me sick! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

People started to gather around me and glared at me with hatred, as if I had just kicked a small toddler.

_Why are people so ignorant? Holy hot damn, just calm down you weirdos._

I stood there, attempting to relax, to _not_ do something that I would regret. Normally I would have retaliated with full force and fight back, but I could hear Tenzin's voice nagging at the back of my mind. It was that kind of moment when you were having an internal battle with yourself. The devil stood on your left shoulder, telling you to give in and do what you desired, but the angel would convince you to do the _right_ thing. In this case, Tenzin was the angel in this situation, telling me not to do something stupid, the devil was actually Korra in this case, mostly because she was confident and hotheaded like I was. Knowing her, she wouldn't stand taking that type of bullshit from this guy. I kept contemplating on whether to take the bait or not, but that stupid nagging voice told me that he wasn't worth it.

_Plus the last thing Tenzin needed was more trouble from the press and the city council._

I finally snapped out of it and took a deep breath, dropping my shoulders as I lowered my guard.

_He's not worth it. Just calm down._

"Who said I was a bender? Now you're just making assumptions. That's rude." I replied calmly.

I folded my arms and stared at the man with a blank expression.

"Are you or are you not a bender?!" He grew frustrated.

"Why should it matter if I was a bender or not? I haven't done anything wrong. You just came up to me and started yelling at me. If you don't mind, I'd like to go and eat like I intended to do in the first place."

"Wouldn't you like to use your bending against me?!" He taunted.

"Even if I am a bender, you're just a waste of time. I grew up with airbenders, smart guy. The benders that are usually taught **_not_** to be violent towards others. I was taught not to give guys like you the time of day. I don't _need_ to fight you. Plus, you're only proving my point that you're just a loser picking a fight with a teenage girl. Are you satisfied with yourself yet?" I raised an eyebrow.

The man blushed as the people turned to stare at him instead, this time with doubt and confusion. I simply walked around the prostestor, ignoring his shouts behind me as I began making my way throughout the city.

_Wow. I'm actually impressed with myself. Uncle Tenzin would be so damn proud right now._

"Wow, no one's ever really told that guy off before."

I paused and turned around to see a boy my age with a red ferret propped up on his shoulder.

"Really? I'm surprised." I chuckled. "You don't even know how much I wanted punch his face."

The boy laughed at my comment, finding it hilarious in some way. He wiped his eyes quickly and gave me a flirtatious smile.

"That was impressive by the way." He said.

"Thanks..." I cracked a small smile.

"The name's Bolin." He winked at me as he held out his hand.

I shook Bolin's hand and blushed as he kissed it gently.

_This guy is a romantic type huh?_

"June." I replied politely.

"So you're an airbender huh?" He asked.

"No. I'm not. I'm a...I'm uh..." I stammered.

"You're not an airbender and yet you grew up with them? I'm lost." He grew confused.

"My grandfather was Avatar Aang, I live with my uncle, or his son, Tenzin. We live on Air Temple Island. My uncle is the airbender in the family, as well as my cousins." I explained.

Bolin fell silent for several seconds before his eyes nearly popped out of his head as if having an epiphany.

"_You're_ Avatar Aang's granddaughter?!" Bolin grew excited. "This is so awesome!"

"It's nothing to freak out over!" I smiled nervously.

"Why not?! That's so cool!" Bolin grinned.

Bolin looked like an excited child being told that his birthday was coming early this year, or that he had won an awesome prize at the fair. Bolin gave me the impression that he was genuine, had no hidden intentions, and was an overall good guy. If anyone had befriended me, I was glad it was him. I jumped, feeling startled as the red ferret leapt from Bolin's shoulder onto my shoulder. After cautiously sniffing me, he curled up and laid down on the top of my head.

"Ummm...okay?" I giggled at the red ferret.

"That's Pabu. I think he likes you." Bolin smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that by the way...he just...does what he wants sometimes."

"He's lucky he's cute." I grinned.

* * *

It wasn't so bad after the next hour or so. It wasn't so hard reading Bolin, in fact, he was like an open book. He was a happy-go-lucky type of guy, usually got along with every person he's ever met, is a people pleaser, and is a hopeless romantic.

_Not that any of that was a bad thing. For him, it was kind of cute actually._

Bolin took me to a Water Tribe restaurant, recalling how I was hungry and felt like getting something to eat himself. For an Earthbender, Bolin really seemed to enjoy Water Tribe food. It was almost concerning, but after we got to know each other a little more, I kind of grew used to it. I mean, I grew up with Meelo, and let's just say their eating habits were a little similar.

_I could deal with it._

"So what was Avatar Aang like anyway?" Bolin spoke up, trying to make conversation.

"Well...he seemed nice. I never really knew him all that well though, he died before I was even six years old I think, I honestly can't remember. I was usually with my aunt and uncle though more than anyone else. I love grandma Katara though. Her cookies are the shit, dude!" I chuckled.

"Man, I can't believe you grew up with such...such _legends! _Did you know Sokka and Zuko?!" Bolin smiled excitedly.

"Sokka was a great guy from what I've heard about him, but I'm pretty sure he passed away before my grandfather did. And Zuko is still around, I think he comes down for a visit every once in a while back at the Southern Water Tribe. Usually when I'm with my grandma. He's such a softie." I replied with a small smile. "What about you and your brother? What's your brother like?" I asked.

"Mako's a cool guy to be around once you really get to know him. When people first meet him, they _only_ think he's this uptight guy. He's the best friend anyone could ask for though." Bolin smiled warmly as he talked fondly about his older brother.

"You said he was a firebender right? That'd be something I'd love to be...it would certainly be useful during winter." I grinned.

"Yeah, we both do pro-bending fights. We're on the Fire Ferrets team." Bolin said.

Bolin's eyes lit up with happiness, and it was easy to guess that he loved pro-bending. It was kind of cute watching him get so passionate over the sport.

"Really? That's awesome! I've heard a lot about you guys then! I listen to the matches on the radio!" I grew excited.

"Are you a bender? I mean...back there...you never really clarified that...maybe we can go up against each other in a little friendly spar some time." He suggested.

I fell silent, my smile fading away in an instant. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably and averted my gaze.

_Just deny...you're not a bender...you're not a bender..._

"Nah, I'm not a bender." I mumbled softly.

"Really? I mean your grandfather was the Avatar, your grandmother is a waterbender, your aunt is a waterbender from what you've told me, and your uncle is an airbender. I'm just a little lost is all..." Bolin rambled.

"My dad is a non-bender. Somehow, he didn't get any bending either. But that didn't mean he wasn't an amazing man. He made something of himself and got his own reputation. My dad is _Commander_ Bumi. So just drop it okay? You can do so much without bending you know! It's really not a big deal!" I snapped.

"Whoa! Hold on there! I didn't mean to offend you, June. I'm sorry." Bolin looked hurt.

I deflated instantly, my anger vanishing as I stared at Bolin with guilt.

"I'm sorry...I just...I get really defensive about that stuff..." I sunk into my chair.

"It's okay, I'm just sorry I upset you. Forgive me?" Bolin gave me a small smile.

I regretted snapping at Bolin immediately, wishing that I could take it back, but knowing that I couldn't.

"Yeah...I'm just...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to react like that." I sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it...do you hate benders or something?" Bolin hesitantly asked.

"No!" I blurted out. "I could never hate benders! It's just...complicated okay? I don't like talking about it."

I took deep breaths, trying to relax, trying not to panic.

_I'm not a bender...I'm not..._

* * *

I glanced up at the ceiling to my room and threw a small blade at my target taped to the ceiling with ease.

_bull's-eye again..._

I kept repeating the process, just throwing my knives up at the target, trying to relax. I was on edge thinking about the night that changed my life. I was reminded of the guilt, the sheer terror that I felt, how it felt like time slowed down.

_You're not a bender...not a bender._

"Oh June. You're home." Jinora spoke up.

I snapped out of my daze, looking over to see Jinora standing in my doorway, who only looked at me in surprise. I quickly faked a smile, putting up my mask again, the act that I put on for everyone.

_Nothing's wrong. I'm fine..._

"Well I live here." I teased.

"No...I mean...you usually don't come back until dinner. How long have you been here?"

Jinora shut my door before coming over and sitting on my bed. I glanced over at the small clock on my nightstand, realizing how much time had gone by.

"About two hours..." I replied.

Jinora frowned, looking like she desperately wanted to say something to me. After a brief minute, she finally let it out, just going for it.

"You...look like you have something on your mind. Want to talk about it?" Jinora asked.

I felt my body stiffen, my breath growing rapidly. I felt my fists clench at my bedsheets, nervous and unsure of what to say to Jinora.

_Jinora was smart and observant, she'd be able to see through my lies._

"Oh you have no idea how much I'd love to tell you...but I can't." I mumbled softly.

Jinora tensed up and looked concerned from my words.

"Ikki was right...you _have_ been acting different lately. Honestly you're never really around that much anymore, so it's hard to tell...but you look like you're in distress. I'm sorry I didn't really pay attention until now." Jinora said. "Tell me what's wrong...I promise that I won't tell anyone. You can trust me."

"This isn't something I can tell a kid. I know you're mature for your age Jinora, I'm not trying to tell you that you're too young or anything...but I just _can't_...I don't...I don't want you to worry, okay?" I sighed.

"It sounds like it's something serious. From what Ikki told me...this has been going on for a while now...just...tell me how much trouble you've been having with sleep. I want to help."

I finally looked into Jinora's eyes, noticing her shocked expression. She came over, before using her sleeve to wipe underneath my eyes.

"Oh Roku." Jinora gasped. "June, you have _bags_ underneath your eyes! How did you manage to hide it with makeup? How long have you been without sleep?!"

I yawned before laying back on my bed.

"To be honest, I don't remember. I sleep for like an hour or two a day at least, but usually I wake up in the middle of the night...and I can't get back to sleep until dawn." I confessed. "How I haven't died from exhaustion, I'll never know." I shrugged.

"June! This is serious!" Jinora blinked away tears. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong? It's bothering you to the point where you're body and mind are so weak that you'll collapse any day now!"

I grabbed at my bed sheets, clenching them tightly as I stared at my ceiling.

"I just...can't sleep. I get so scared..." I muttered.

Jinora perked up, looking at me with curiosity.

"Scared of...?" She prompted.

I heard some yelling down the hallway and snapped out of it, sitting up on my bed again to look at Jinora before going over to my door.

"Hey!" Jinora snapped.

I left my room without another word, leaving Jinora behind.

"HEY! Get back here!" Jinora yelled.

Jinora caught up with me in no time.

"Would you slow down? What's got you so worked up?"

I heard Tenzin and Pema bickering in the kitchen, Jinora and I walked over, diffusing the tension rather quickly.

"What's up with you two?" I asked. "This isn't another fight about the baby being an airbender is it?"

Pema blushed and shook her head quickly.

"No! No! It's not that! It's just..."

Pema glanced over at Tenzin, nudging him gently with her elbow.

"_Korra_ decided to come and drop by in Republic City. She's in jail as we speak. I have to go and get her." Tenzin confessed.

_Whoa! Wait a minute! **Korra's** here?!_

I felt a huge smile form on my face as I folded my arms and stared at Tenzin.

_She actually listened to me and came all the way here...go figure._

"Wait...DID YOU TELL HER TO COME HERE?!" Tenzin snapped.

I blushed and looked away.

"...maybe." I mumbled.

"_JUNE!_"

I winced from the harsh tone in Tenzin's voice.

"Tenzin! Don't yell at her like that! You haven't even given her a chance to explain! I'm sure she has a _perfectly_ good reason for telling Korra to come here." Pema glanced over at me. "Right?"

I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"If this is about you two not 'hanging out' enough, then I'm sorry. But that doesn't mean you can just go telling- -" Tenzin started.

"This was never about that." I cut him off.

Tenzin semmed annoyed at my tone, but let me continue after receiving another nudge from Pema.

"You guys keep her trapped there like some damn prisoner! If you want her to be a good Avatar, you'd let her see the world for what it is! If you want her to be a good Avatar, then she needs to get to know the people! To get in touch with the lives she'll be caring for, to get in touch with the spirits. She can't save anyone by staying there for the majority of her life! Grandpa Aang should have known that his idea was stupid! You can't just keep someone cooped up like that! The best way for Korra to get more experience with her Avatar stuff is to put her out there!" I snapped. "I told her to come here, because it would be a good opportunity for her to get in touch with her spiritual side, you would be here with her! It's a win-win!"

Tenzin and Pema looked surprised, that much was certain.

"That was probably the most mature thing you've said." Jinora pointed out.

I felt my face heat up and glared at Jinora.

"Let's just go get Korra. She's probably scared and annoyed with Beifong by now." I grumbled.

"Yes. Let's go do that." Tenzin finally spoke up.

* * *

The ride to the Republic City police station was silent and awkward. I couldn't tell if Tenzin was still angry with me for telling Korra that it was a good idea for her to come here.

_I was just trying to look out for Korra._

I snapped out of my thoughts when we finally arrived. I followed Tenzin quickly as he demanded for Korra to be released. After much arguing, the cop finally let up and went to find Chief Beifong.

"Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here."

"Let him in." Lin sighed.

Lin stood up from the table and watched with annoyance as the wall behind her pulls apart, revealing Tenzin and I on the other side. Tenzin looked annoyed as he glanced over at Korra, who only smiled nervously at him.

"Tenzin, sorry... I got a little side tracked on my way to see you." Korra stammered.

Tenzin didn't reply and stared at Lin before taking a deep breath in attempt to calm down.

"Lin, you are looking radiant as usual." He spoke up.

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is the _Avatar_ in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her?" Lin snapped.

"My relocation has been delayed. The Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where she will stay put." Tenzin replied.

"But- -!"

_"_If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events, and cover all the damages." Tenzin cut her off.

Lin weighed her options and sighed in defeat before waving her hand, unlocking the cuffs on Korra's wrists with her metal bending.

"Fine. Get her out of my city." Lin said.

"Always a pleasure, Lin. Let's go Korra. June."

Korra quickly followed Tenzin out, but not before making an "_I've got my eyes on you_" gesture at Lin. Meanwhile, I just stood there, staring at Lin as I leaned against the door. Lin finally took notice of me and gave me a glare.

"What up, Beifong?" I pursed my lips.

"Get out of here, you insufferable brat." Lin snapped.

I raised my hands up in defense and smirked at Lin's reaction.

"Whoa. Take it easy. What's with all the hostility? I thought we were friends."

"You're just like your father sometimes." She grumbled.

Lin passed by me at the exit and ruffled my hair gently.

"It's good to see you, kid. Now get out of my station." Lin mumbled softly.

I smiled and finally went to go catch up to Tenzin and Korra. Korra looked like she was freaking out as she was trying to explain the situation.

_Tenzin didn't look like he was buying it though..._

"Tenzin, please, don't send me back home." Korra pleaded.

"You blantanly disobeyed my wishes, and the orders of the White Lotus." Tenzin said.

"Katara agreed with me that I should come. She said my destiny is in Republic City." Korra brought up.

Tenzin's face grew red as he grew angrier at the mention of his mother.

"Don't bring my mother into this!" He snapped.

Korra continued pleading with Tenzin, and after a few minutes of the conversation, Tenzin began stroking his goatee, as if he was actually considering this.

"Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City does need you, but it needs me too." Korra grew serious.

_Ha! That's pretty much what I told him!_

Before Tenzin can form some kind of response to Korra's argument, they're both interrupted by a policeman escorting Naga.

"Is this your polar bear dog, miss?" The officer sighed.

* * *

Soon enough, we're back on Air Temple Island, waiting for Korra to go back home. I was absolutely furious with Tenzin, refusing to even look at him the entirety of our time back home. Korra tried cheering me up and we hung out for the remaining time we had left together, before she had to leave.

"I can't believe he's making you leave. This is ridiculous!" I yelled.

"I'm angry about this too, but there's nothing I can do." Korra sighed.

"We could run away together. Travel the world. What do yah say?" I joked.

Korra let out a chuckle and punched my arm.

"And what? Be like your grandfather and his friends? We have no source of income and we'd probably be starving by the end of the week." Korra pointed out.

"Hey, that's the fun part! We make our own choices! We could get jobs! Or live out in the wild! Survivial of the fittest, Korra!" I grinned.

"Would you stop it?!" Korra laughed.

Our fun had ended, when the steamer ship docked at the island. After a few minutes, out came three members of the White Lotus. My smile faded away instantly, and I grabbed Korra's arm.

"Listen...I'm sorry this didn't work out. I thought Tenzin would let you stay for sure...you have no idea how disappointed I am with him right now." I mumbled.

"Hey. It's not the end of the world. We'll still be able to see each other. Just drop by the Southern Water Tribe sometime." Korra smiled weakly.

Suddenly two gliders zoom by and land at our feet. Ikki arrived first before Jinora came with Meelo riding piggyback. They collapse their gliders and rush over to Korra, hugging her immediately.

"Korra!" They yelled excitedly.

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" Ikki grinned.

"No, I'm sorry Ikki. I have to go home now." Korra sighed.

"Oh..." She looked away in disappointment.

Tenzin watched the exchange in what seemed to be sadness and most likely guilt. After giving Korra another hug, I watched her walk away with Naga. It seemed like hours as time seemed to slow down, but when Tenzin finally spoke up, Korra turned back in surprise.

"Wait! I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it, but you are right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you _are_ his legacy. You may stay and train airbending here with me. Republic City needs its Avatar once again."

Tenzin put his hand on Korra's shoulder for support, and after a few seconds Korra smiles in joy. Soon enough we all begain cheering for Korra's stay after Tenzin had changed his mind. Korra scooped us all up in her arms, including Tenzin as she began to lift us up in the air. After finally putting us down, Tenzin grew serious.

"Yes! Thank you! You're the best!" Korra smiled.

"Yay!" The kids cheered.

I stood back behind Tenzin, smiling at the scene.

_Maybe things will change for the better for once..._

* * *

_Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update this story! College has been insane, and on top of that I finally received my driver's license. It's amazed me at how long it's taken me to finally get my shit together and get this done. It's relieved some stress from my family finally because they won't have to worry about taking me to my campus anymore. Anyway, aside from that stuff, I've also been super busy with homework. And after my Thanksgiving break, finals are literally just around the corner. It's just...overall, I've been really stressed. Writing fanfiction usually relaxes me, but I haven't had the time for it at this moment. I just had a little bit of free time and thought I'd finally finish this chapter for you. I'll update my other stories too if you've been reading them, but for now, I'm not going to be updating my stories as frequently as I used to. Maybe after finals are over, will I finally have the time to relax and just write. It's been hard getting inspiration for my fanfics because I just have this stupid English course. I only write papers for this course, nothing else. And it's all gotta be done in APA style which I'm not used to, I've only ever done MLA. Just...after I get done with those papers, I just don't have the inspiration to write as much...if that makes sense. I'll get back into the groove though soon! I promise! Anyway, thank you all for being patient, and I will update as soon as I can. It might take some time, mainly because I don't like rushing when writing new chapters. If it's rushed, it won't be as detailed and good as it possibly can be! Let me know if you liked this chapter, it's okay if you didn't, but be civil and polite in your reviews at least. We're all mature here. (Some of us anyway...) There's always that one reviewer that's just so rude over the dumbest things...ANYWAY! Enough ranting! Thanks for reading! Love you guys!_

_-Bellas2silly_


End file.
